Little Red Riding Hood
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Imprinting can give you a lot more than just a boyfriend or a husband, it can give you the family that you always wanted. Rated M for language, violence, and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**BEHOLD! I AM NOT DEAD BUT UNFORTUNATELY I WAS GETTING PRETTY CLOSE FOR A WHILE SO I WAS UNABLE TO UPDATE ON MY (COULD BE) DEATH BED. IF THE STORY IS STILL ON MY PAGE THEN IT SHALL BE UPDATED EVENTUALLY. SO LET'S START A NEW STORY MY HOME SLICES^^ I'M COOL RIGHT?**

 **I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN MY HEALTH.**

 **.**

 **.**

The actual definition of family is as stated; any group of persons closely related by blood, as parents, children, uncles, aunts, and cousins.

Considering I have none of those things and you can't exactly _magically_ create a set of parents, I've come to terms with the fact that I just don't really have a 'family' per se. Of course I had a wonderful family when I was a child but it wasn't long after I was born that my mother became ill and just slipped away while she was sleeping. My father was devastated but he carried on for my sake, he was a wonderful man who thought only of my needs when he married a nice woman from town. They were married for almost seven years before my father passed away after he was in an unfortunate car accident.

Ms. Annabelle Johnson wasn't the typical step-mother you read about or saw in movies, she was a genuinely good person and she cared about me and my older sister and even let me live with her after my father died and my sister was busy working out of state but she just..wasn't.. _family_. I really wish I could see her as my own mother or even just family in general but for some strange reason, I _can't_. I know it sounds selfish, it _is_ selfish but..

 _I want a family all of my own_.

 **.**

 **.**

''I'm leaving! Bye Annabelle!'' Kimberly Ann Connweller called out to her guardian as she left for school.

''Have a great day Kimberly!''

 **.**

 **.**

''Morning Lucy,'' Kimberly greeted her best friend of almost twelve years Lucy Baker.

''G-Good m-morning K-K-K-'' ''It's fine. Just 'good morning' with do the trick,'' Kim teased.

''S-Sorry,'' Lucy mumbled. Kim smiled.

''It's no problem Lu.''

'' _Oh_! I've been waiting all morning to tell you something _super_ important!'' Lucy squealed.

''Well it must be important since you aren't stuttering,'' Kim commented.

''It is! Jared is back in school! Along with Paul, Quil, and Embry but you don't really care about them,'' Lucy smirked. Kim's eyes widened.

''H-He's back in school?''

''Now you sound like me,'' Lucy giggled. ''But I haven't even told you the most interesting part! They _all_ look like they've been taking steroids for like five years.''

''What do you mean?'' Kim asked in confusion.

''I _mean_ muscles, muscles, and more muscles,'' Lucy answered with a small blush. Kim looked around in confusion.

' _Jared.._ '

''Well look who it is, the orphan and the retard.'' Kim turned around and came face to face with the cruelest person she had ever had the displeasure of meeting in her life and the love of her life, Jared Cameron's girlfriend until he broke up with her shortly after he left school feeling sick; Aria Black.

Lucy began to bite down on her lip and look towards the floor while Kim just glared.

''I guess you heard the news Kimberly dear. My Jared is finally back at school and better than ever and even more so out of your league,'' Aria smirked.

''Can you still call him 'your Jared' if he dumped you?'' Kim questioned. Aria frowned.

''That was just his fever talking! No one in their right mind could possibly want to break up with _moi_.''

''Well clearly Jared did. Don't say another word to Lucy understand?'' Kim grabbed Lucy's hand and left without another word.

''You're so cool when you stand up to Aria Kimmy. I wish I could,'' Lucy mumbled.

''I'm sure you've noticed I can't seem to say a word when she belittles _me_ , but I'll never let anyone bully you if I can help it,'' Kim sighed. Lucy smiled.

''Thanks Kimmy.''

''Don't worry about it. Besides, you're the first and only real friend I've ever had,'' Kim smiled while Lucy blushed.

''Me too.''

''We should get to class, we're already late thanks to Aria,'' Kim sighed.

''Yeah. Kim?'' Lucy uttered. Kim looked at her. ''Aria is wrong you know? If Jared would just take the time to really look at you and get to know you, I just know he could fall in love with you,'' She whispered.

Kim smiled. ''Thanks. You know as soon as you actually start to legitimately like _anyone_ I know they would definitely fall in love with you,'' She giggled.

''It's not my fault I seem to have high standards,'' Lucy muttered. ''I'm just looking for a.. _unique_ quality of sorts. Something that not everyone else has.''

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACHOO!** (I don't know.)

''You okay Paul?''

''Are you getting sick? Stay away from me.''

''Werewolves don't get sick idiot.''

''Shut up you morons!''

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACHOO!** (Once again, I just don't know..)

''Seth? You alright?''

''Yeah. I hope I'm not getting a cold though.''

 **TA-DA! NOT REALLY ANY JARED IN THIS CHAPTER, THAT'S UNFORTUNATE BUT HE'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT IT. I'M NOT SURE WHEN I WILL UPDATE THIS AGAIN BECAUSE I HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT SHOULD TAKE PRIORITY OVER THIS ONE SINCE I DID JUST START IT SOOOOO IT'LL HAPPEN WHEN IT HAPPENS. *shrugs* REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **Question of the day: Who would you like for Lucy? Paul or Seth? Unfortunately Quil and Embry are pretty much taken. Sorry^^ The cut off to answer is probably chapter three.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING.**

 **READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Miss Lucy had to leave early. Apparently she got really sick during her last class and her parents collected her,'' The school secretary informed Kim.

''I see. Thank you Ms. Thomas. Have a nice day!'' Kim called as she headed out the front doors to the school. ' _I don't want to sit in the cafeteria and get dirty looks while I take up an entire table on my own._ ' Kim sighed.

''What's wrong little Kimmy? Where's your pet? Did she finally ditch you too?'' Aria and her friends stopped as they spotted Kim sitting at a picnic table in front of the school.

''Nope. She saw your face this morning and got sick so she had to leave,'' Kim mumbled. Aria's eyes narrowed before she forcefully grabbed Kim's wrist and turned her.

''What did you say to me? _Freak_.''

''What is your problem Aria? Don't you have puppies to kick and helpless children to drown?''

''Jared honey!'' Aria squealed. ''I missed you so much! I heard you were back yesterday but I didn't see you,'' She pouted and latched onto Jared's arm.

''I got sick again and left early but I'm fine now,'' He answered.

''You changed so much Jare-bear and I like it,'' Aria smirked. Jared grimaced and pulled his arm out of her grip.

''I can see you haven't changed and I _don't_ like it.''

''Why are you being so mean to me baby? It's just _Kim_ ,'' Aria sneered.

''No one deserves your bitchy attitude. I don't care who it-'' Jared's eyes widened when he finally turned to look at Kim.

''Beautiful..'' Aria and Kim's eyes widened along with his.

'' _Her?_ Jared have you lost your mind? She's a loser! A freak! A _nobody_!'' Aria screeched. Jared snapped his eyes to her and began to growl and it wasn't long before he began to shake.

Kim stared at Jared in wonder. She could feel that something was wrong but she wasn't sure how she could help.

''Get lost Aria. You and your friends aren't wanted here so just leave.''

'' _Excuse me_? I don't know who you think you are but-'' ''Just get lost Aria!'' Kim shouted causing Aria and her friends to stumble back in shock before running back into the school.

''Jared?'' Kim whispered and hesitantly reached out to touch his arm.

''Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!'' Jared yelled out and stumbled towards the woods closest to the school.

' _You heard him Kim. Just stay away from him. You wouldn't even be able to catch him now with how fast he was going. Stay away._ '

Kim took off in a run towards the student parking lot to grab her truck and quickly followed Jared through the woods.

''I am _totally_ insane,'' Kim said outloud to herself. ''You are totally nuts Kimberly Ann Connweller!''

Kim didn't even put her truck in park before she quickly got out of it when she finally caught up with Jared.

''Jared! I want to help you! Please just tell me what I can do,'' Kim pleaded. Jared grimaced.

'' _Nothing_! Please just leave before it's too late!''

''I can't,'' Kim whispered causing Jared to look at her with surprise before he realized it was already too late for her to leave.

''I'm so sorry Kim. I'm so so sorry.'' Jared didn't have time to react before he shot out of his clothes and landed on four paws causing Kim to stumble back and land on the ground directly behind her.

''Oh my god!''

 **.**

 **.**

''What do you mean you haven't seen Jared since this morning?'' Sam questioned.

''He was there with us this morning but he wasn't there for fourth period and no one else said they had seen him,'' Paul Lahote shrugged. ''I sent Em to check with his parents just in case he stopped by them.''

''His parents haven't seen him either and his mom isn't happy with you Sam so prepare yourself,'' Embry Call grimaced.

''Sam Uley where the hell is my baby boy?'' Mrs. Cameron stormed into the Uley house.

''I'm not sure Mrs. Cameron but we will do everything we can to find him I promise you,'' Sam swore.

''Where else could he possibly be?'' Mr. Cameron asked.

''Maybe we should all just head out and scower the woods a little before the wolves head out alone?'' Emily Young-Uley suggested.

''I don't think-'' ''It would put Jared's mom a little at ease and we might even find him.''

''I just don't-'' ''Well we have to do something Sam. It's getting dark outside and he could've run into something out there while he was all alone.''

''You're right.'' Sam sighed. ''Let's head out everyone but don't call his name until we actually see him incase there is anyone else out there in those woods. Got it?'' Everyone nodded and headed towards the woods.

''Why would Jared go anywhere but where you told him to go?'' Emily questioned. ''Didn't you tell him to go to school and then come straight back to our house?''

Sam nodded. ''Something must have happened to make him leave school.''

''Even if he lost control why wouldn't he head straight to you dear?'' Emily asked.

''Do you think he's hurt?'' Mrs. Cameron feared and grabbed for her husband.

''I'm sure he's fine honey.''

''Did you guys hear that? Paul asked. ''Someone's just ahead. Can't you smell it? It's Jared but someone is with him. Someone _human_ that we don't know.''

''Everyone be quiet and no sudden movements. Slowly and calmy until we know who's with him. Got it?'' Sam commanded. Everyone nodded and moved towards the noise.

 **.**

 **.**

' _How did this happen? What had my life become? Was this all a dream? It was certainly a long one. I need a cookie. A big one.'_

Kim sighed and hugged the giant wolve-Jared closer to her body to keep both of them warm as the temperatures dropped when the sun slowly started going down.

A twig snapped causing Kim to quickly grab the pocket knife she kept at her side and guard the large dog on top of her.

''Don't come any closer!''

Sam and the others walked out and looked at Kim and Jared in shock.

''Just mind your own business and leave us alone!'' Kim whimpered.

''Jared?'' Emily called causing Kim's eyes to widen.

''It's alright. You don't have to worry anymore.'' Sam reached out cautiously.

''Is he okay?'' Mrs. Cameron questioned.

''I know you, you're Jared's mother,'' Kim whispered. Mrs. Cameron smiled and nodded.

''Let's get both of you out of the cold and maybe get you something to eat?'' Kim slowly nodded and watched the boys carry Jared away from her.

 **.**

 **.**

''Thanks for all of the food. I skipped lunch and I guess dinner since it's already past nine,'' Kim whispered.

''Kimberly sweetie? Can you tell us exactly what happened today?'' Mrs. Cameron asked. Kim wondered herself, what _did_ happen today.

''Well, I went to eat lunch outside, and these girls came up and started making fun of me which wasn't out of the ordinary,but then Jared showed up. At first he was just defending me like any decent human being would do but then..''

''Then what?'' Emily asked.

''He-He looked at me. He looked at me like, I know this is gonna sound extremely crazy but, he looked at me like he _loved_ me,'' Kim whispered causing everyone's eyes to widen. ''Then one of the girls said something else about me and Jared _growled_ and suddenly started shaking! He told me to get away from him and I should have! But-But I just _couldn't_. I had to make sure he was alright and before I knew it, I was in my truck heading towards him and well the rest is pretty much a given I suppose,'' Kim mumbled.

''A-Are you sure he looked at you like.. _that_?'' Emily questioned.

''Well no but I don't know how else to describe it. He was shocked and then, then he was _happy_.'' Kim shrugged.

Sam and Emily looked at each other.

''Why were you holding a pocket knife?'' Paul asked. Kim grimaced.

''In-Incase of hunters I guess.'' Paul looked at her with raised eyebrows.

''You mean the kind of hunters that carry pocket knifes?'' Paul smirked in amusement. ''I wasn't aware we had those around here.''

''Well I didn't have a lot of time and resources as you can imagine,'' Kim mumbled causing Paul to chuckle.

''KIM!'' Jared shouted as he ran full speed down the stairs with Embry following close behind.

''Hello..how are you feeling?'' Kim asked. Jared broke out in a grin.

''Great since you're here.''

Kim blushed before she stood up. ''I should actually get going. I'm glad you're feeling better Jared.''

Jared reached out for Kim. ''Before you go I wanted to ask you if you would go somewhere with me after school tomorrow. There is something very important I need to talk to you about.''

''More important than turning into a giant wolf?'' Kim questioned causing everyone to chuckle.

''I-It's certainly up there,'' Jared gave her a slight smile. Kim nodded.

''Alright then. If you want.''

''Hang on and I'll drive you back. You've had a long day.''

''But I brought my truck, how will you get back?'' Kim asked.

''UM. I'm a wolf Kim..?'' Jared smirked. Kim slowly nodded in understanding.

''Well it was nice to meet all of you and I guess I'll see you two at school tomorrow?'' Embry and Paul nodded and waved goodbye.

''It was so nice to meet you Kim,'' Emily smiled. Kim nodded back before following Jared to her vehicle.

' _This is officially the weirdest day of my life._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! WELL WASN'T THAT KIND OF ADORABLE? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! THE HOLIDAYS ARE OVER AND I'M BACK..I'M DOING MY BEST HERE I APOLOGIZE^^**

 **I OWN LITERALLY NOTHING. LITERALLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Well here we are in the middle of the woods where no one can hear me scream. Are you going to eat me now?'' Kim let out a nervous chuckle before bowing her head in shame. ''I'm sorry I do not know how to handle this at all.''

Jared smiled. ''It's fine. I think you're doing great. I mean you're speaking to me which is a plus.'' He shrugged. Kim gave him a small smile.

''Soooooo..what is it that you wanted to tell me?''

''Kim..I think you're great. I mean, you stayed in the forest with me for _hours_ in the cold with no food or anything and you did your best to keep me safe, even though that is technically my job. You're a good person Kim. I can already see that and I've known you for 24 hours so I'm happy _and_ nervous at the same time to tell you that I imprinted on you,'' Jared avoided Kim's eyes while he waited for her to speak.

''W-What exactly does that mean?'' Kim questioned.

''It means we're soulmates. Literally that's what it means. As in we _need_ each other now. Whether it be as brother and sister, just friends...or hopefully something _more_.'' Jared locked eyes with Kim, carefully waiting for her reaction.

Kim's eyes widened before she let out a small smile causing Jared to burst into a full blown grin.

 **.**

 **.**

''Seriously? This again?'' Paul questioned.

''Shut up Paul. Someone said that he left with Kim after third period but no one saw either of them after that,'' Embry explained to Sam and Jared's parents.

''They're probably just sucking face somewhere,'' Paul smirked.

''Shut up Paul. Jared knows the protocol, he would've called but he's not even answering my texts. Something is wrong.'' Sam growled.

''Maybe-'' Emily was cut short by Jared weakly walking through his parents' front door.

''Jared!'' His mom exclaimed before pulling him in and setting him down softly on their couch.

''You look like shit man,'' Paul received a punch from everyone minus Jared.

''Jared honey? What happened?'' His mother questioned softly.

''S-She said that she doesn't love me..she doesn't want me anywhere near her,'' Jared sobbed. Everyone looked at each other with sympathy for Jared.

''Oh Jared sweetie..'' His mother didn't know what to do or say to comfort her werewolf son.

''Jared maybe she just needs time to deal with it all. The werewolf and imprinting is _a lot_ to deal with,'' Emily tried to reason but Jared quickly shook his head.

''No. She said that the she didn't have a problem with me being a werewolf or the imprint thing, she said she just didn't like and didn't want to spend any time with m-me,'' Jared began to sob even more.

''What the hell? Her time is so precious she can't even spare a little for her fucking _soulmate_?'' Paul sneered.

''Paul,'' Sam attempted to warn but Paul pushed him away.

''NO! She can't just do this to him and we can't do anything about it? Fuck that. You, of all people, should know how dangerous it is for a werewolf to separate from his imprint.'' Paul glared before rushing out the door.

''PAUL!'' Sam growled.

''We have to stop him!'' Emily yelled out.

''But someone's got to stay here with Jared, he's in no condition to go anywhere,'' Embry reasoned.

''Honey, you stay.'' Jared's mother ordered before walking out with everyone else following closely behind.

''Will do.'' Jared's dad sighed.

 **.**

 **.**

Kim sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since she came home. She did what was best for both of them. Didn't she? If she did then why did she think she could _feel_ Jared's heart breaking with hers.

She suddenly stilled her hand when she realized she had been painting for the best eight hours without even looking to see what she was doing. But when she did look, she really wished she hadn't. Staring back into her eyes was the boy she simply adored.

Sighing, _again_. She quickly put her cloth over the canvas.

Maybe it would be easier if she just switched schools or something. Maybe-Kim was startled by someone, make that multiple someones busting through her bedroom door.

''You think you're so special that you can just treat people like they don't matter?'' Paul questioned. Kim's eyes widened.

''E-Excuse me?''

''You told him you didn't even want to spend any time with him? Is your time so precious?'' Paul sneered. Kim looked away from everyone.

''It's not like that..I just-''

''Just what? You don't feel like some werewolf freak is good enough for you princess?''

''Don't call him that!'' Kim screamed at Paul. ''You don't understand _anything_!'' Kim cried out as she pulled the sheet off of her painting of Jared. Everyone's eyes widened.

''Do you get it now? I feel _sorry_ for him! I've been in love with him since the sixth grade and he's never once looked in my direction. Why would he? He could literally have any girl he wanted but he ended up getting stuck with me,'' Kim choked on the last word and sunk into the floor.

Emily and Jared's mothers' eyes filled with tears before they reached out to the poor girl.

''Oh sweetie..don't sell yourself so short. I'll be honest with you and tell you that Jared has definitely brought _a lot_ of girls in and out of our house but I can assure that you are the only one of them that he loves and who I even remotely like,'' Mrs. Cameron smiled.

''Imprinting isn't easy no matter how you feel about each other. Believe me,'' Emily assured.

''I just wanted to give him an out. I didn't want to hurt him,'' Kim cried out.

''Shhhh. It's alright now Kimmy,'' Jared's mother comforted.

Paul shifted in his spot by the door while Embry and Sam glared at him.

''Hey..his mom is right. Jared did 'hang out' with a few girls but those days are over now. He had to grow up pretty quickly, we all did. But now he needs you. He needs your support Kim. To be honest, we all could use it,'' Paul sighed when Kim looked up at him with teary eyes, he scooped her up into his arms.

''Come on princess.''

 **.**

 **.**

''It's alright Jared. I'm right here son,'' Mr. Cameron gripped onto Jared's shoulders.

''Honey! We're back!'' Mrs. Cameron held the door open while Paul carried Kim through the door and towards where Jared laid on the couch.

''Here you go love birds,'' Paul rolled his eyes and dropped Kim onto Jared causing the former to lightly glare.

''Jared..I'm sorry. I messed up.'' Jared shot up at the sound of her voice. ''I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to spend time with you. All I've ever wanted to do was spend all my time with you. I was just worried..worried that you would end up disappointed that you ended up with me,'' Kim grimaced. ''You really got the short end in this arrangement.''

''In the short time that I've met you Kim I've noticed that you're actually kind of funny,'' Paul smirked.

''And in the classes we have together you have all As so you must be smart,'' Embry grinned.

''You're one of the sweetest girls I've ever met Kimmy,'' Jared's mother smiled.

''You protect what you care about which is very honorable,'' Sam nodded while Emily rolled her eyes at his attempt at flattery.

''I think you're beautiful.'' Jared stared into Kim's eyes. ''But adorable at the same time and I can't wait to see what else I get to find out about you, if you'll give me the chance.''

Kim blushed and looked up at everyone staring down at her.

''I s-suppose. If you think you want to.''

''YES!'' Jared yelled out before pulling Kim into his arms and pressing his lips to hers.

''Are we gonna have to deal with this all the time now?'' Paul groaned.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **Side note: When Paul said he thought Kim was kind of funny he was refering to chapter two when he asked Kim why she was holding a pocket knife and she answered with hunters, etc. I'm saying this incase any of you were confused^^**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M WRITING THIS WHILE WATCHING STRANGER THINGS 2. DO WITH THAT INFORMATION WHAT YOU WILL. MILEVEN WILL CONQUER THE EARTH.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim subconsciously started humming to herself while she put her books in her locker before heading to lunch. She never thought she could be this happy; not in high school at least.

''Kimmy!'' Kim heard Paul's voice yell out through the halls catching everyone's attention.

''You're a little too loud Paul,'' Kim mumbled while everyone had their eyes on her.

''Eh. So Jared won't be at school today cause he's got patrol which means Embry and I get to have you all to ourselves at lunch,'' Paul grinned. Kim looked at them both in confusion.

''I don't understand..are you saying you want me to..eat with you? At the same table? Together?'' Kim questioned.

''Of course! You're part of our pack now so you gotta eat with us,'' Embry grinned before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her away with Paul.

''W-Well alright,'' Kim agreed as they walked into the cafeteria.

''Who do you usually eat with?'' Paul asked as they sat down at a random table.

Kim shrugged. ''I usually eat with my best friend Lucy but she's sick and probably won't be back for a few days so I thought I would just be on my own without Jared but of course I don't really know if Jared would want to eat lunch with me.''

''Of course he would. You're his soulmate,'' Embry reassured.

''Your friend Lucy hot?'' Paul asked while his mouth was stuffed with food. Kim gave a look of disgust for shaking her head and unpacking her own lunch.

''Oh shoot! I forgot my drink. I'll be right back.'' Embry and Paul stood up.

''Do you want one of us to go with you? Just incase?'' Embry asked. Kimberly shook her head.

''No that's okay. I promise I'll be back in two minutes.'' Kim rushed out before they could reply.

''Jared said to stay with her at all times..'' Embry muttered. Paul grimaced.

''Yeah...''

 **.**

 **.**

Kim reached her locker and turned the lock to put in her combination.

''You're Kim right?''

''Hello Kimberly.''

Kim turned around and saw two boys from a couple of her classes. Jacob Black and Quil Ateara V.

''Hi,'' Kim whispered unsure of what they could want with her.

''We would like to talk to you about something. If you wouldn't mind?'' Quil asked politely.

''We want to know what the hell is going on with Embry,'' Jacob growled. Quil put a hand on his shoulder to try and keep him calm.

''I-I don't-'' Kim mumbled.

''Don't give us that crap! Embry hasn't spoken to us in _weeks_ and all of a sudden he's hanging out with Sam and his _cult_ and you appear to be the newest member, so tell us what you know,'' Jacob growled.

''Jacob man try and relax-'' Quil tried before Jacob shook him off.

''NO! She knows something and she's gonna tell us what the fuck is going on with him!'' Jacob yelled in directly in Kim's face, scaring her.

''I-I can't really help you but I'm sure once you guys join the pa-'' Kim stopped herself. ''Embry will be able to talk to you soon-you just gotta give him some more time and-''

''You said 'when we join'. Sam is expecting us to join his creepy brotherhood he's got going on? That's not going to _fucking_ happen you hear me?'' ''Jake! Chill out a little-'' '' ''NO! You can run off back to Sam and tell him that that is _never_ going to happen!'' Jacob shoved Kim against her locker.

Kim fell on the floor and let out a whimper.

''Kim are you alr-'' Quil reached out to her but was stopped by Paul shoving him and Jake against the lockers.

''What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?''

''Kim are you alright? We should've realized sooner that you were taking too long. We're so sorry Kim,'' Embry held Kim in this arms, being careful with her shoulders. ''I can't believe you two! Kim has done nothing wrong! You're angry at me but don't you _dare_ take it out on her.''

''She knows what's going on with you!'' Jacob growled.

''We're just worried about you Em,'' Quil muttered.

''Well if this is how you're going to show it then I don't want anything to do with either of you! Stay away from Kim and stay away from me,'' Embry growled and scooped Kim up into his arms. ''We should take her to Sam's.''

Paul nodded.

''This isn't over,'' Jacob sneered.

''Jake didn't actually mean to hurt her,'' Quil whispered.

''Don't worry so much about not being able to talk to Embry. You're getting taller and getting more muscles, it won't be long now Quil,'' Paul smirked. Quil looked at him with fear evident in his eyes.

''W-What do you mean?''

''I'm just saying you might want to go ahead and get a matching tattoo with us just to save yourself the trouble later on,'' Paul grinned.

''Shut up!'' Jacob growled and blocked Paul from Quil.

''Ooooh. But then there is also Jacob Black. So which one of you will be first? The angry one?'' Paul shoved Jacob back against the lockers. ''Or the scared one?'' He pushed Quil back. ''We'll just have to wait and see I guess. See you around fellas,'' Paul taunted.

Quil stood watching after Paul while shaking with fear.

"Quil! It's gonna be okay. He's just trying to get in our heads. Promise me that you won't leave me behind like Embry. Promise me!'' Jake pleaded. Quil nodded.

''I promise.''

''Good. Do you want to head over to the diner after school or something and at least _try_ to forget about this crap?'' Jacob suggested but Quil shook his head.

''After that encounter I just want to sleep. I think I'm gonna go ahead and go home early. Kay?'' Jacob nodded.

''Alright. I'll call you later man.''

''Sure. Do that.''

 **.**

 **.**

''I can't believe you idiots! I give you one job! I ask you for _one_ favor! And you can't even do that!'' Jared raged once he found out Kim was injured.

''Jared she'll be alright,'' Emily tried to reason.

''No Jared's right. You asked us to watch her and we messed up. It won't happen again,'' Embry promised. Jared and Paul grunted simultaneously.

''Is everything okay?'' Kim questioned walking out of the bathroom.

''Are you alright/hurt?'' Everyone asked together. Kim giggled.

''My shoulders are a little bruised but other than that, I'm right as rain.''

''I apologize for what occured Ms. Connweller. The boys will take better care of you in the future,'' Sam stated.

''It's really not that big a deal. Besides, I messed up. I accidently let it slip that they would end up joining eventually so they could see Embry. I'm really sorry,'' Kim bowed her head.

''Kim it's not your fault. I do miss them and I miss laughing at stupid things with them but..those days are pretty much over and I just wish..I just wish that they would enjoy the life they have now, before it's gone..like I wish I would have,'' Embry mumbled.

''Oh Embry''- Kim started.

Suddenly a loud howl followed by crying resounded through the woods outside of Sam and Emily's home.

''I thought we would have more time before someone else changed,'' Sam said in confusion. Paul suddenly began to look guilty.

''That would probably be my fault. You see, I _may_ have messed with Jake and Quil at school after what happened with Kim and I _might_ have told them they should go ahead and get ready to join our 'cult'..my bad.''

''Paul,'' Sam sighed in annoyance.

''So which one of them do you think it is? The angry one? Or the scaredy cat? My money is on the scaredy cat,'' Paul smirked.

''I'll put my money on Jake. Did you see how angry he was the whole time? Definite angry issues,'' Embry shook his head.

''Sam?'' Paul grinned. Sam sighed again.

''...the nervous one.''

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! THERE IT IS AND HERE I GO. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M HERE. LET'S DO THIS.**

 **I OWN NOTHING. LET'S DO THIS.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Do you think everyone is okay?'' Kim questioned Emily.

''Of course. Sam would never let anything happen to those boys. Don't tell anyone I told you this but he loves those boys like they really were his brothers,'' Emily smiled while she continued whisking brownie batter.

''Poor Quil. Poor Embry. Oh poor Jake. When Quil has to ignore him when he goes back to school it's going to be devastating for all of them,'' Kim whispered sadly.

''I know. It might take some more time but Jake will turn just like they all did and everything will be fine,'' Emily smiled. Kimberly attempted to smile back until she heard the front door open.

''Back so soon?'' Emily questioned.

''Quil was more terrified than anything else so once we explained and Embry was there to talk him through it, he phased back pretty quickly for a first timer,'' Jared explained before pulling Kim into his arms.

Sam walked in followed by the rest of the pack and their newest member laging behind.

''Are you doing okay now Quil?'' Kim asked. Quil avoided her eyes.

''I'm so, so sorry about Kim. I wasn't trying to hurt you and I'm sure Jake wouldn't either. We just wanted to know that Embry was alright. I am really sorry.'' Kimbery cupped his face to force him to look at her.

''I understand. I'm fine and I know how much you care about Embry so I'm not upset or angry. I promise it's okay.''

''I can't talk to Jake anymore can I?'' Quil's eyes teared up.

''The guys have been talking about how Jacob is like a ticking time bomb from all the anger he is building up inside of him lately so it should only be a matter of weeks, maybe even days,'' Kim comforted. Quil nodded with a small smile.

''Are you going to send Quil back to school on Monday?'' Emily questioned. Sam nodded.

''He's already phased back and since he originally phased more because of his fear of us, he should be fine and if anything does happen, the rest of the boys will be there to watch him.''

''And what do I do about Jake?'' Quil asked. Embry put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

''We just have to ignore him for now. It's for the best. He'll understand why when the time comes.''

Quil nodded.

''I understand.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Are you ready Quil?'' Kim questioned and grabbed Quil's hand in comfort. He nodded and offered her a small smile.

''Just remember, we're all here for you. When you see Jake just act like he's not even there. I know it will be hard but Sam says it's for the best and you've got me right next to you if you need me,'' Kim smiled as Jared hugged her from behind.

''We've got your back brother,'' Jared smirked causing Quil to smile.

''If Jacob gives you or Kim any trouble I could break his nose for you if you want,'' Paul shrugged causing Quil to chuckle.

''I think I'll pass on that.''

''Your lose. I gotta get to class,'' Paul waved and left.

''I unfortunately have to leave as well. I hate it when I have to go to classes that you're not in,'' Jared pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist causing Kim to giggle and wrap her arms around his neck.

''I know right. You'd think they would give special allowances for imprints and _imprintees_ ,'' Kim smiled and placed a kiss on Jared's lips. ''I'll see you in third period..honey.''

Jared smiled. ''Third period it is baby.''

''Bye bye,'' Kim smiled and turned back to Quil. ''Ready for English?''

Quil smiled and nodded before he froze and stared straight ahead, at Jacob Black. Kim looked over and grabbed Quil's hand in reassurance.

''He won't be angry for much longer. Just move your feet forward. I'm right here Quil.'' Quil nodded and looked towards the floor before he began walking with Kim.

As soon as Quil reached him, Jake grabbed his arm and looked at him with angry and hurt filled eyes.

''What is this Quil?'' He questioned. Quil avoided his eyes. Jake sneered. ''Is Kim that good in bed? Do all of you in the little cult share the whore?''

Quil's eyes flashed red before he threw Jacob towards the lockers and pressed his forearm against his neck.

''Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that again. And don't come near me or any of my brothers.''

''Your brothers?'' Jake questioned when Quil finally released him.

''Quil. We're going to be late. We need to go now,'' Kim grabbed Quil's hand and gently pulled him away from Jacob. ''I hope you're all right Jacob.''

Jacob watched Kim and Quil walk away in confusion, hurt, and anger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! SHORT BUT SWEET. MORE TO COME. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE I AM.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **.**

 **.**

''LUCY!'' Kim cried out and jumped on top of her best friend who was currently lying in bed.

''Did you miss me that much?'' Lucy giggled.

''Of course! I was so happy when I got your text this morning that you'll be back at school tomorrow, I just had to come over and see you as soon as I left school,'' Kim smiled brightly.

''I've missed you too Kimmy. I was beginning to think I would never get better. So tell me, did I miss anything important from the past week?'' Lucy asked.

''Errrr well..'' Kim smiled sheepishly.

''Oooo tell me everything!'' Lucy demanded with excitement.

''Don't freak out okay?'' Lucy nodded impatiently. ''J-Jared and I-''

''Woah woah woah. Wait a minute now. Did you just say _Jared_? As in Jared _Cameron_?'' Lucy questioned. Kim nodded.

''We're sort of...dating.'' _'Dating really doesn't seem like the right word when you're_ soulmates _but it's not like I can tell Lucy_ everything, _everything.'_

''Shut the fuck up.''

''Lucy Louise Baker! Such language,'' Kim reprimanded.

''I'm sorry but I can't believe it! Well not to say I _can't_ because Jared is very lucky to have you but it's just so..so _sudden_ ,'' Lucy explained. Kim nodded in agreement.

''I know but sometimes things happen when you _least_ expect it.''

''I suppose that is true.''

''So I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?''

''Your precious Jared doesn't drive you?''

''Bitch.''

''Now who's using bad language?''

 **.**

 **.**

''Bye Bye baaaby!'' Kim and Lucy sang out loudly and delibrately as off key as possible.

''I really missed this,'' Kim laughed.

''Trust me, not as much as I did. You had Jared 'Heartthrob' Cameron to keep you company but sadly this the highlight of my life,'' Lucy giggled as they pulled into the student parking lot.

''Oh believe you me, Jared's singing doesn't hold a candle to yours babe,'' Kim smiled. Lucy smiled back and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

''Thanks.''

''We have arrived at our destination my queen.''

''Thank you good sir,'' Lucy giggled as she unbuckled her seatbelt but stopped. ''There's your soulmate. He's staring at you like he needs you to breathe Kim.''

''You say that like it's a bad thing Lu,'' Kim half smirked.

''I'm being serious Kim. What happens if Jared eventually decides he wasn't as into as he originally thought? Look at his track record with all those other girls in our school. I'm just trying to look out for you honey.''

Kim looked through her windshield towards Jared, who she could tell from his face alone that he was listening to their conversation from across the parking lot.

''If Jared one day decides he doesn't want me anymore then I'll just have to accept that and move on with my life, as hard as that will be. I know it'll be _devastating_ but I promise I won't let it destroy me.''

''I'm gonna hold you to that.''

''You can. I need to talk to him for a moment. Meet at the lockers?''

''Sure thing."

Kim jumped out of her truck and waved at Lucy before she disappeared into the school. She slowly headed for Jared.

''It's the only thing I could think to say Jared. You know we're soulmates and I know we're soulmates but Lucy doesn't and it's not like I can tell her everything that has happened Jared. I know we'll be together forever, don't worry.''

Jared nodded in understanding. ''I just can't stand it when people say stuff about us. All anyone ever says about is, 'When do you think he'll get tired of her?' You don't deserve that! Why can't they all see how wonderful you are?'' Jared questioned causing Kim to smile.

''Because not all of them imprinted on me. Let's be honest Jared, you didn't even know I existed and we've gone to school together and had classes together all of our lives and I'm not blaming you for that, it's not like I went out of my way to be seen by you but it's not hard to understand why they think what they think.''

Jared grimaced but nodded. ''If we're being honest I don't know if I would have given you the time of day if I had looked your way Kim.''

''I know.'' Kim gave him a small smile and planted a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and walking towards the school's doors.

 **TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING. YIP. YIP.**

''How is Jacob doing?'' Kim broke the tense silence between her and Jared.

''Getting angrier and angrier everyday. All he needs is one more trigger and it'll be over. Stay as far away from him as you can babe. I don't trust him,'' Jared squeezed Kim's hand when he finished. Kim nodded.

''I should get to class. I love you Jare.''

''I love you.''

 **.**

''Today class we are going to- _Well_ , nice of you to finally join us Mr. Black,'' The teacher, Mr. Watkins said as Jacob walked in to class late. Jacob grunted and tried to go to his seat but Mr. Watkins stopped him. ''Before you take your seat, I want you to solve the problem on the board. Go on.''

''I don't feel good. Just let me sit down. _Please_ ,'' Jacob pleaded with sweat running down his face.

''No. Solve it and then you can sit down,'' Mr. Watkins tossed a piece of chalk at Jake which hit him in the face.

Jacob growled and pushed the teacher away from him causing the other students to back away from him in fear. Jake looked around before his eyes landed on Kim's. He sneered at her before running off.

''Jake!'' Kim called and ran after him.

''Stay away from me!'' He yelled as he made it towards the woods.

''Jacob I can _help_ you! Let me just call Sam and-'' '' _NO_!''

Jacob slapped her phone out of her hands before he burst out of his clothes.

'' _Ah_!''

 **.**

''Did you find her?'' Jared questioned Paul, Quil, and Embry.

''You're not gonna like it,'' Embry grimaced. ''Everyone's saying Jacob was really weird this morning in first period, pushed the teacher, and Kim followed him out. No one has seen either of them since.''

Jared's eyes widened.

''What if he _did_ something to her? You know he doesn't like her! What if he hurt her? What if he-!''

''Relax Jared! Let's go over to Sam's and figure out where to find them. Sam will know. Okay?'' Paul tried to comfort Jared who just nodded.

The boys all separated into two cars and rushed over to Sam and Emily's house but as they all burst through the front door, they immediately noticed Kim lying down on the couch, grimacing from pain.

''What happened?'' Jared questioned after rushing to Kim's side.

''It was an accident Jared. Sam is handling it,'' Emily answered. She grabbed a rag to soak in water to clean Kim's wound.

''It wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to,'' Kim whimpered. Jared growled.

'' _Jacob_.''

''Kim tried to call Sam and Jacob got angry. He transformed too close and scratched her stomach. Once he took off Kim called Sam,'' Emily explained. ''She'll be fine with some rest.''

''We'll all take care of you Kim. You can count on us,'' Embry said. Quil nodded in agreement.

''I hope Jake's gonna be okay too.''

''Who cares about that dick?'' Jared asked angrily.

''Jared. He's gonna need you _all_ now,'' Emily said.

''I don't care! I hate him!'' Jared shouted.

''You should,'' Jacob interrupted as he stepped through the door with Sam behind him. ''I'm so _so_ sorry. To all of you.''

''We didn't make it any easier on you man. We're sorry too,'' Embry placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

''I shouldn't have messed with you like I did. It's my fault Quil changed so soon,'' Paul shrugged.

''Don't worry about it. Really. The _wondering_ and _waiting_ was a lot worse than finally transforming and knowing what was happening to me. I'm actually _glad_ you did what you did Paul,'' Quil smiled.

''You all are a family now. You're so lucky to have each other,'' Kim smiled.

''You need to rest Kim. No more talking baby,'' Jared held Kim's hand.

''Please don't be mad at Jacob. It was my fault that I followed him,'' Kim said.

''We'll talk about it later. Just sleep,'' Jared pleaded.

''Only if you promise me that you won't hate him,'' Kim began to struggle to breathe.

''Fine. I promise. We're a family now. Please sleep,'' Jared begged.

Kim's eyes slowly closed whether she wanted them to or not.

 **TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


End file.
